


What a Girl Wants

by Kbailey1771



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbailey1771/pseuds/Kbailey1771
Summary: Sansa's the oldest Stark. Jon's a prince. The North is independent and someone is getting married soon.





	

Since she was a young princess of Winterfell, Sansa Stark had always gotten what she wanted. Granted, there was no reason for her to not receive what she desired as she was the most well-behaved out of all her siblings. There was no sword-fighting, no running through muddy puddles, no scrapes from rough housing, nor torn clothing from climbing tress. Sansa Stark was a lady meant for gentle activities from the moment she was born. All her preferred hobbies involved sewing, music, painting, and reading the love stories that could be found within the castle's library. While her siblings would find her decision to stay indoors odd, her cousin Jon enjoyed the time he spent cooped in the library with his cousin. Roughing it with Sansa's brothers and sister may have been how Jon normally spent his time when he visited the North, but Jon always made sure to have time to enjoy the quiet company that Sansa provided while he brooded about his future or listened to her read a story out loud. It was also where Jon found himself many years later when Sansa brought up the topic of her upcoming 16th Name Day and future potential betrothals her father would soon be considering. 

"Did you know that father is letting me chose who my husband will be?" Jon glanced up from the fire he had been staring while sitting on the floor in front of Sansa. She was perched above him in one of the big chairs that took up a large amount of room with the Winterfell library. It seemed grandiose compared to the spartan furniture in the rest of the Stark residence but it had been a gift sent to Sansa in an attempt to make her more open to being courted by Lord Harry Hardyng. 

"Shall I assume you have decided then? Lord Hardyng's chairs have not been sent back yet." Sansa laughed at Jon's reply and he felt a little foolish.  _Of course_ , he thought,  _why wouldn't she accept a major lord's offer when she was the first child of Winterfell? She can have whoever she wants._ Jon scowled back down at the fire, not wanting Sansa to see the emotions flitting across his face. 

"Oh no, we're keeping the chairs, they were a Name Day gift after all. The betrothal part was only lightly implied. They're meant for my lord husband and I to enjoy, Lord Harry never came out and said that he should be that lord husband." Jon made a sound of acknowledgement and kept staring at the fire.

"So who is it going to be?" Dread filled Jon's stomach as he asked the question he had been trying to avoid. What if she picked someone like the annoying son of the Baratheon's, Joffery? Or what if she decided she needed to feel the heat and preferred one of the Dornish princes? Jon would rarely see her as he was not a favored prince among those regions. 

"Well, I don't wan to leave the North, I'm perfectly content to stay here. And the Old Gods know, I shall be the one ruling Winterfell so why would I leave?" Jon let out a small sigh of relief and nodded in agreement. Sansa might not traditionally be the next head of the Starks or the North but Robb was busy following Dacey Mormont around and was planning to give up his inheritance in order to be the lord husband of the lady ruling Bear Island. Dacey had had him wrapped around her finger since they had met when they were young and she had shoved a handful of snow straight into Robb's face as an official greeting. 

"So who shall Lady Sansa choose to stay by her side?" A moment of silence followed Jon's question and when that moment started to lapse into something resembling an awkward pause in the conversation, Jon glanced up to see Sansa staring at him very intently. The intense expression in her eyes as she maintained direct eye contact with Jon made him realize that whatever was coming next would be extremely important. Sansa continued to maintain eye contact while beginning to answer the question that Jon barely remembered asking. 

"You know I've always gotten what I wanted Jon." Jon nodded, agreeing with her statement and not willing to make a sound as he understood it was not his place to talk yet with so much more to be said. 

"I can't marry a man who will want to change me, just as I will not allow a man to marry me and expect for me to change. Do you know where I could find a man who will take me exactly as I am and will allow me to posses him in the same manner, Jon?" Jon shook his head to indicate that he didn't know and gulped as he watched Sansa climb out of her chair and move to kneel across from him, in front of the fire. 

"I need someone like the boy who used to sit with me in the library and read with me for hours. I need someone like the boy who grew into a man and continues to stay with me in the solitude. Who values me and accepts that I'm different than my hard northern siblings but not like the softer southern cousins who live below us." Sansa reached forward and placed her hand lightly against Jon's cheek. "Do you think such a man would want me, Jon?" Jon nodded, once again. He did not trust his voice in such a crucial moment like this. Sansa leaned forward and placed a sweet innocent kiss upon Jon's lips before moving back and taking her hand off his cheek. Jon, who had closed his eyes during the short, blissful kiss reopened them to start at Sansa. 

"I never thought it would be me." Sansa's face changed from her expression of intense emotion to a small grin that hinted at a secretive joke only she knew. 

"Oh Jon, you've been mine since the first time I ordered you to listen to me read the story of Florian and Jonquil and you didn't complain, yawn, or roll your eyes once." Jon blushed at the memory and the feeling of awe that had overtaken him when he had met his pretty red-haired cousin for the first time. 

"You always got what you wanted and I didn't want to be the first person to tell you no." Sansa laughed. 

"And will you be the first person to tell me no, now?" Jon looked at Sansa with pure horror written across his face. 

"I could never, my lady." The smile on Sansa's face made the life long commitment that Jon had just agreed to worth it. Sansa smiled timidly at Jon before replying. 

"I plan to hold you to that until the end of our days." Jon took her hands in his and leaned forward to kiss Sansa again after uttering his final words. 

"You always do get what you want."


End file.
